Nothing Compares
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder and Scully have gone their seperate ways after 5 years, for reasons unknown, even by Mulder. 3 years later Muder recieves something in the mail. MSR is in there!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue me. Please and thank you!**

**Summary: Mulder and Scully went their separate ways after 5 years of partnership, reasons unknown to everyone, including Mulder. Three years later Mulder gets a letter in the mail.**

**Ok so this is kind of long. I didn't want to put it into two pieces. Felt like it needed to be in one. I hope all of you enjoy it!**

Mulder sat in his dark office. Bags under his eyes, his hair an unruly mess, a beard beginning to form. The office was cluttered with so much paper it was amazing he knew where anything was. Three years ago, his life changed. His partner, his best friend vanished, leaving only a note behind.

_Dear Mulder, _

_Sometimes people have to make decisions in their lives that hurt the people around them. These past 5 years have helped me learn who I am, and working with you was, to say the least, an adventure. You saved me more times than I can remember. My heart is yours, always. But I have to go. I cannot stay, not anymore. Please don't try and find me, when the time is right we will see each other again. Never give up, never back down and hold your head up Mulder. _

_Forever yours, _

_Dana._

The moment Mulder finished the note, he knew, she was not coming back. From then on, he was a different man. He never stopped looking for the Truth, but he became withdrawn. He refused to let anyone else get hurt because of his quest. He spent hours upon hours, case after case working. He refused a new partner. He had created his own world of dark monsters, and wished it upon no one. As he sat in the shadows of the basement he stared at his computer screen. Another new case, more like a goose chase. He knew this was getting him nowhere. He learned less now that he was alone, now that he didn't have his back up angel to guide him and pull him back when he was on the wrong path. Mulder looked at his watch, 1:46 am. He sighed and pushed himself up from the desk and stretched.

"I really need to get back to my old habits." He crossed the room, looking at the corner of the office that had been left untouched since she left.

He knew he was crazy, she was never coming back. But somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that one day, they would see each other, and she would tell him why she left. People in the office began to whisper behind his back, again. His nickname had been changed from Spooky, to Shadow. No one really ever saw him and when they did, it was as if a permanent shadow had been placed upon his face, he looked haunted.

On his way to the elevator at his Alexandria apartment he stopped to check the mail.

"Bills, bills, and probably more bills." He muttered to himself. He shoved the pile of mail in his bag and trudged over to the elevator.

Every time he walked down his hallway, he flashed back to that night, the night she almost left, the night she was stung, the night that could have changed them forever. He could feel the hair on his neck stand up. He pushed the memory from his thoughts and continued to his door. Pushing the key into the hole, he turned it and walked in.

"Home sweet home." Throwing his bag on his couch, he walked over to his fish tank and fed his fish, then checked his messages.

"Hey Mulder! It's Langley. We are thinking about having a little D&D par-tay and there will be some fish sticks and our new issue! So you should come by…peace out man."

Mulder smiled. "Nerds."

He erased his only message and plopped down on the couch and reached for his bag. Pulling out his mail he began to go through it. Bills in one stack, overdue bills in another. In the middle of the pile he came across a crème colored envelope with his name written in very familiar hand writing. He knew right away, it was from Scully.

He ripped the envelope open, and then stared at what was inside. It felt as though he stared at the paper for years. Reading it and reading it, over and over, until it sank in. He released a breath and dropped the card on the table and shut his eyes.

_Fox Mulder,_

_You are cordially invited to the bonding of Matthew T. Rose and Dana K. Scully. _

_6452 S Victorian Road, Washington_

_Saturday August 23__rd_

_If you intend to bring a guest, please RSVP._

_We are making food by guesstamite, so RSVP will be very helpful!_

_Thank you, hope to see you there. _

_Matthew and Dana_

Mulder couldn't believe what he was seeing. Scully, his Scully, getting married. He was mystified. It had only been three years, had she picked up and moved on so fast? Was she really in love, was this a coping mechanism. Most important, _do I go?_

He wondered if Skinner received an invite. He had also been distraught by Scully's sudden disappearance.

It was now past 5 in the morning, and Mulder had yet to fall asleep. The wedding was in three weeks. He had already decided that he was going to go, and he was going alone. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Two weeks had passed by like it had only been a day. Mulder found out that Skinner had also received an invitation and intended to go. He had arranged vacation time for them both. Skinner knew that Mulder would need a few days to get himself together before he went, and would most likely need time to process it, after it happened.

Mulder left work early and decided to see some old friends.

"What's the password?"

"Elvis is alive."

Mulder heard chains and locks being undone. "What do you have in there, Princess Diana?"

Langley opened the door smiling. "Mulder! Man, long time no see!"

Mulder walked in.

Frohike looked at him.

"Sorry, she isn't here."

His eyes grew sad.

"But I do have news about her."

They all looked at Mulder.

"She is getting married next week."

The three of them looked lost. "Scully, is getting married?"

Byers ran to his computer, "What is his name?"

Mulder walked over a smile on his face, "Matthew T Rose."

He watched as Byers typed in a bunch of codes and soon a picture of Matthew with Scully at his side popped up.

"She looks so, happy."

"Um, Mulder, that guy, kind of looks like you."

Mulder squinted at the screen. "Well look at that, what does it say?"

"Matthew Rose is a renowned brain surgeon living in Washington with is beautiful fiancé, Dana Scully. Matthew met Dana while visiting a hospital in Vermont where Dana had been working. "It took me three weeks to convince her to go on a date with me. She was very reserved, and had a wall around her heart." Dana used to work for the FBI out of the Washington DC office; she decided that it was time to return to her true love, medicine. "When I met Matthew, I wasn't ready to be in any sort of relationship. But there was something about him, something familiar and I fell hard and fast." The two of them have been inseparable since that fateful date. They plan on opening a children's hospital in a few years, and hope to one day have many adorable kids of their own."

Mulder couldn't stop staring at the picture. Scully looked happy, different. Her smile was carefree and her eyes were dancing with joy. Her red hair was longer than he remembered and curled around her face. The man next to her was a lot taller than her; she only went up to his chest. Same place she went up to him. He had dark green eyes and brown hair. His smile was charming and genuine; you could see he too was happy.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to this thing."

They all three looked at him, "You were actually invited?"

He nodded.

"You're going."

He sighed, "I know."

Frohike tapped Mulder on the shoulder, "Tell her I said hello and I miss her terribly."

Mulder smiled, "Will do."

Skinner watched Mulder's face as they exited the plane. It was mixed with pain and happiness. He knew that he was happy for Scully, but that he wanted to be the man she was standing next to at the altar. He felt for the man. He always thought one day Scully would return and things would go back to normal. He wished everyday that she would come back, someone needed to take care of Mulder, someone who could handle him, and she was the only one who could. They drove to the house in silence; Mulder didn't feel like talking to anyone. A few hours later they arrived.

A large house in the middle of the woods opened up. Lights had been placed around the trees very meticulously. The house was beautiful. It was defiantly Victorian style. More antebellum to Mulder's eye. The house was three stories. A large balcony wrapped its self around the second floor. Much of the third floor was glass, meant to show off the view. The house was an off white color, and had been recently redone. White flowers lined the way to the door, where a man was standing. The two of them walked up.

"Hello. May I see your invitations please?"

Both men handed them over then thanked the man as he directed him to the back yard.

Scully was getting her dream wedding. A huge white tent had been set up, hundreds of white chairs lined perfectly. An arch stood in the front center of the tent, white and gold flowers hanging from it. Another tent, most likely for the reception was set up with tables, and flowers, food and wine. Mulder could smell vanilla jasmine, Scully's favorite scent. Skinner stopped at a small table that had a welcome book and signed them both in.

Mulder walked around the party, hearing a familiar voice he walked to it.

"Fox!"

Margret Scully embraced him in a hug, "How are you?"

Mulder smiled, he loved Margret like a mother. "I have been ok, you?"

"Oh, I have been pretty good. The wedding has taken up most of my time."

Mulder nodded. "How is she?"

"Happy."

"Good. She needs happy, she deserves happy."

Margret grabbed his hand, "I know this must be killing you inside, but this will make her even happier. I know that if you two had met under different circumstances, you would be the one up there with her. You are a good man Fox."

"Thank you." He took a deep breath.

"Who is walking her down the aisle?"

"Bill."

"Oh, I will not be sitting in an aisle seat."

Margret laughed, "Bill knows better than to spoil Dana's big day. Charlie does too."

"Good."

Margret looked Mulder deep in the eyes. "I'm sorry Fox."

"Don't be."

"You love her."

"That doesn't matter."

She looked down. "I better go see if she is almost ready, the wedding starts in half an hour."

Hugging Mulder one more time, she kissed him on his cheek and hurried towards the house.

_This is going to be the longest day of my life._

Skinner walked up behind Mulder, "You ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

He nodded, "Let's go find a seat."

Margret Scully hurried up to the second floor where her daughter was getting ready. Scully turned to face her.

"He came."

She nodded.

"I didn't think he would."

"He loves you."

"Do you think this will be ok?"

"You love Matthew Dana, everything will be fine. Walter is here too, and he will pull Mulder away if anything happens. But we both know Mulder would never hurt you like that."

Scully nodded. "I'm scared."

Margret moved towards her daughter, "everything will be fine."

She smiled. "I know."

They put the finishing touches on the dress and made sure everything was in place.

Everyone had taken their seats. The flower girl and the bridesmaids had walked; the maid of honor was next, then the bride.

Mulder watched as a tall dark haired woman walked down the aisle, he leaned in and whispered to Skinner. "I think that's Matthew sister. They look alike."

Skinner nodded.

Mulder held his breathe as the glass doors opened and Scully stepped out accompanied by bill.

She wore a sweetheart form fitting white gown, simple, elegant, pure Scully. A diamond necklace was her only accessory. Her Vail covered her face, but she looked beautiful. He could see her piercing blue eyes, she was already crying. Her crème skin and ruby lips looked perfect. Her red hair and been placed in bun at the top of her head, curls cascading down to frame her face. Small diamonds had been pinned in her hair to match the necklace.

Scully couldn't help it; she scanned the crowd intently as she walked next to Bill. Halfway there her eyes locked on his and she felt her body go numb. A small gasp escaped her lips. Bill turned to her, "are you ok?"

She nodded in response. They continued, Scully had to do everything in her power not to turn around as they walked past him. She focused on Matthew and smiled. She looked into his eyes and something hit her. She knew why she loved him so much. He reminded her of Mulder. She had completely shut him out that she hadn't noticed it before. She blinked back more tears.

_Is this a bad idea? Why am I really marrying this man? Do I love him, yes? I am going to do this. This is for me. For my happiness. _

Mulder sat through the ceremony still and quiet. Sometimes Skinner wondered if he was even breathing.

Mulder let everything slowly process in his head as it happened. He took in every line and let it burn into his brain.

The preacher looked up, "Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak or else hereafter for ever hold his peace"

Skinner didn't know what Mulder would do. He watched him out of the corner of his eye.

Mulder took a deep breath. He wanted to stand up and shout to the world that Scully was his, but he knew he could not.

Scully stopped breathing for a moment, along with her mother, Bill and Charlie.

As silence became uncomfortable the preacher finished.

"I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mulder closed his eyes for a brief second, and then opened them. He could feel the anger rising to the surface.

_She doesn't belong to you, you messed up, and you let her walk away. _

The rest of the night was a blur to Mulder. He didn't want to do anything but go home and sit in his anger. Skinner danced and few times with Margret and twice with Scully.

Mulder wanted to, but couldn't make himself.

Scully spotted Mulder, sitting alone at a table starring up at the sky. She walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

He knew it was her, he could smell her perfume, turning around he put a fake smile on his face.

Scully's heart sunk. "Don't pretend. It hurts more."

Mulder let the smile fade from his lips. "Why."

"Dance with me."

He nodded and they walked out onto the floor. He could hear the whispers, how much he resembled Matthew. Who was he, an ex, a friend? To his left he saw Margret and Charlie with a hand on Bill, who looked like he was about to explode.

"Why did you leave, all of the sudden?"

Scully looked down, "I had to."

Mulder lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. She felt as though his eyes were the windows to his pain.

"Why?"

"Because, I was too involved."

Mulder smiled, "You mean you liked me."

"No, I loved you. That's why I had to go. I couldn't risk our careers because I was in love."

"You should have stayed."

"Why?"

"I am a complete mess without you. You were my guardian angel. There to save me whenever I put myself in danger. You were my everything. I love you."

Scully felt the tears spilling from her eyes.

"It wouldn't have worked. We would have had problems. It would have been too dangerous for us."

"So you run away and marry some other guy, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him as much as you love me?"

Scully just looked at him. Her heart was beating faster than ever; she knew that if she didn't get away from him, something would happen.

Mulder watched as different emotions swept across her face. "Please answer me."

"No."

"Then why didn't you come back. Be a doctor, we could have had something."

"I couldn't be a distraction to your work Mulder."

He took a deep breath. "Even when you're not around, you're a distraction. I think of you every day, I dream of you every night. I was a fool, a fool for not telling you my true feelings. 5 years I had you then all the sudden you were gone. I never thought you would leave. And that was my mistake."

"Mulder I can't do this. I'm married."

Mulder sighed, "I know. But, in the next three minutes, if God does not give you a sign that we were meant to be, then I will walk away. And forever be happy for you."

"And if he does."

"Then you need to ask yourself what really makes you happy and who has your heart."

Scully looked around. Everyone was staring. Her mother had tears in her eyes. Margret always knew that they were meant to be, she just always tried to deny it, she wanted her daughter to get married and settle down and she knew that would ever happen as long as Fox was in the picture. But secretly she loved him like a son; he never let her down and kept Dana alive.

Her eyes fell on her new husband, his eyes read curious but his face anger. She wondered what she looked like to all these people.

"Scully, in my world. Nothing compares to you." He dropped her hands and turned away.

_Give me a sign, right now. If I am meant to be with him, do it right now._

Scully stood there alone as a new song began to play.

"It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing ...  
I said nothing can take away these blues,  
'Cause nothing compares ...  
Nothing compares to you"

Her heart began to jump. She turned around and looked at the DJ.

_Did he hear what Mulder said? Did Mulder tell him to do that? Could it be a coincidence? He says, "Nothing compares to you, and a song…is that my sign. No it couldn't be. Its only one verse."_

Mulder watched Scully, her face was confused. He knew his was slightly surprised as the song came on. He knew this was the sign, now it was up to Scully.

"It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong?  
I could put my arms around every girl I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
went to the doctor guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me?  
He said, boy, you better have fun  
No matter what you do  
But she's a fool ...  
'Cause nothing compares ...  
Nothing compares to you ..."

She knew it. That was it. That was her sign. She felt her head spinning. She was in love with Fox Mulder. He had her heart, he always had. But she was married. She looked over at Matthew. He saw it in her face. He put his glass on the table and made his way to her.

"Is that him?"

She nodded, "I shouldn't have invited him."

He held his hands in hers, "I love you Dana, I know you love him, and I can see it in your eyes."

"But I love you too."

"But not enough, I want you to be happy. He seems to make you happy, just by looking at you."

She felt more tears stinging her cheeks, "But the wedding, all of these people."

"They don't matter; only thing that matters is if you are happy."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "What do we say?"

"I'm not sure."

She sighed and began walking towards the DJ, who handed her a microphone.

Margret leaned into Bill. "Don't you dare do anything?"

Bill nodded, he knew if he opened his mouth, or even moved he would rip the head off of Fox Mulder and kick it all the way to china. Or put it on a stick and keep it with him.

Skinner moved next to Mulder. "You better be ready for this."

Mulder nodded.

Scully looked at everyone at the wedding and took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone,

I need to get something off my chest.

When your heart has been taken long before you are willing to give it away, can you actually give it away? My heart was taken long ago, by a man, who saved me more times than I can remember, by a man with more drive than anyone I have met. But I walked away and proceeded to give my heart to Matthew, when I knew it could never fully be his. I left behind my life with this man, and found Matthew. He made me happy. I had a normal life and I loved it. But then tonight, memories of my before life rushed back, and I miss it. I miss the crazy and unexplained. I miss the late nights and all the paperwork. But most of all I miss him. He has my heart, under lock and key. I can't be with Matthew when my heart yearns for another man. I love Fox Mulder, and I can't turn my back on him."

Margret was crying, Bill was fuming, and Charlie was happy and angry. Matthew knew that he had made her happy, and that was his goal. Skinner was smiling and Mulder, Mulder was stunned into silence. Other people were confused. Very confused.

Scully got off the stage and ran to Mulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"Promise me you will never run away again."

"I promise."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Still married. Let me at least get it annulled."

Mulder nodded.

3 weeks later.

Scully walked into the basement office and smiled. She had a lot to catch up on. Mulder was already sitting at his desk throwing pencils at the ceiling.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Always."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**Well, I know it is long. Not sure where this came from, just kind of popped into my head. So I decided to write it out. Thanks for reading it! Reviews are always welcome. 3 Oh and if anyone would like to know the song in the story, it is called "Nothing Compares To You" By Sinead O'Connor**


End file.
